tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima é um personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken.Ele foi introduzido no primeiro Tekken.Ele é filho de Jinpachi Mishima,pai de Kazuya Mishima,e avô de Jin Kazama. Ele também é pai adotivo de Lee Chaolan e Lars Alexandersson.É esposo de Kazumi Mishima e possui um pet chamado Kuma. Biografia Origem Heihachi Mishima nasceu como o herdeiro rico do respeitado Jinpachi Mishima, o líder do Mishima Zaibatsu e um mestre em artes marciais. Anos mais tarde, Heihachi se casou e teve um filho, Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi criou Kazuya estritamente; em sua cabeça, seu filho teria que ser forte para um dia controlar o Zaibatsu. Entretanto, Kazuya era tímido e fraco, e recebia carinho e amor de seu avô Jinpachi Mishima. Heihachi então decidiu enganar seu pai e roubar o Mishima Zaibatsu. Após assumir o controle do Zaibatsu, Heihachi começou a transformar a companhia em uma empresa militar. Após algum tempo, Jinpachi tentou recuperar o Zaibatsu, mas ele falhou e foi preso por Heihachi no subterrâneo de Hon-Maru.Heihachi jogou Kazuya de uma montanha, achando que seu sucessor deveria ser forte o bastante não só para sobreviver à queda, mas sim para retornar ao topo. Kazuya conseguiu voltar ao topo do monte, mas só por que ele havia feito um acordo com Devil, que o tornou forte o bastante para se vingar de seu pai. Para motivar Kazuya, Heihachi adotou o jovem órfão Lee Chaolan, e o criou para ser um rival de Kazuya. Tekken Com o passar dos anos, Kazuya competiu em vários torneios de artes marciais, tornando-se um invencível campeão. Eventualmente, Heihachi decidiu anunciar O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro para testar as habilidades de Kazuya. Entretanto, para a surpresa de Heihachi, seu filho conseguiu derrotá-lo. Kazuya então assumiu o controle sobre o Mishima Zaibatsu, e como seu primeiro ato, ele jogou o corpo de seu aparentemente desmaiado pai da mesma montanha que Heihachi o havia jogado quando Kazuya era criança. Tekken 2 Heihachi conseguiu sobreviver à queda da montanha, e decidiu meditar e treinar para derrotar seu filho. Dois anos depois, O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 2 foi anunciado por Kazuya, e Heihachi decidiu entrar no torneio para recuperar o Zaibatsu. Após vencer o torneio e recuperar o Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi enfrentou Kazuya, e venceu. Percebendo que seu filho era muito perigoso, Heihachi jogou Kazuya em um vulcão, matando-o. Tekken 3 Pouco tempo depois, Heihachi criou a Tekken Force com Crow , e a usou para dar a impressão de que ele queria a paz mundial. Quinze anos após o segundo torneio, a Tekken Force encontrou ruínas antigas no México e descobriram a existência de Ogre. Mais tarde, Heihachi decobriu que Kazuya havia tido um filho durante o segundo torneio. O rapaz se chamava Jin Kazama, e Heihachi assumiu a guarda de seu neto. Heihachi ensinou à Jin o estilo Mishima de Caratê, e decidiu usar o rapaz como uma isca para capturar Ogre. Quatro anos depois, Heihachi anunciou O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 3. Durante o fim do torneio, Jin derrotou Ogre, mas Heihachi o traiu e fuzilou seu próprio neto. Entretanto, Jin sobreviveu, transformando-se em Devil Jin e escapando de Heihachi. Tekken 4 Após o terceiro torneio, Heihachi tentou combinar seu DNA com o de Ogre, mas descobriu que para a experiência dar certo ele precisaria do Devil Gene. Heihachi então procurou por Jin Kazama durante dois anos, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar algum. Felizmente para Heihachi, Jin não era o único que possuia o Devil Gene. Heihachi descobriu que o corpo de seu filho, Kazuya Mishima, havia sido capturado pela Corporação G, e que ele estava sendo estudado. Heihachi então enviou sua Tekken Force para recuperar o corpo de seu filho. Entretanto, eles descobriram que a Corporação G havia revivido Kazuya. Heihachi então anunciou de Ferro 4 para capturar Kazuya ou Jin. Durante o torneio, Heihachi enviou sua Tekken Force para capturar Jin, e o plano foi bem-sucedido. Com Jin capturado, Heihachi enfrentou Kazuya no último round do torneio e Heihachi foi derrotado por seu filho. Ele então levou Kazuya até Hon-Maru, onde Jin estava preso. Entretanto, o jovem Kazama conseguiu derrotar ambos seu pai e seu avô, e enquanto se preparava para matar Heihachi, Jin teve uma visão de sua mãe, Jun Kazama. Jin então decidiu deixar Heihachi viver, e saiu de Hon-Mau voando. Tekken 5 Pouco após a saída de Jin, um exército de robôs Jack-4 foi enviado pela Corporação G para eliminar Heihachi e Kazuya. Os dois lutaram juntos contra seus agresssores por um tempo, mas Kazuya traiu Heihachi, jogando-o na direção dos robôs e escapando logo em seguida. Um dos robôs Jack-4 se auto-explodiu, destruindo Hon-Maru, e levando todos a acreditar que Heihachi havia morrido. Na realidade, Heihachi havia sido lançado a milhas de distância da explosão, caindo em um cemitério, onde ficou inconsciente por semanas. Entretanto, Heihachi se recobrou e entrou no recentemente anunciado Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 5 para recuperar seu poder. Tekken 6 Heihachi estava inconsciente quando a unidade militar JACK ele estava lutando contra a auto-destruiu. Quando voltou a si, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 já tinha acabado. Ele foi para casa, sem qualquer conhecimento dos eventos que ocorreram no torneio, onde foi emboscado pela Tekken Force. Depois disso, a Mishima Zaibatsu anunciou The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Heihachi ficou furioso quando soube que Jin tinha tomado o controle da Zaibatsu, e deixou para o torneio para recuperar o controle da Mishima Zaibatsu Tekken 7 O líder original da Mishima Zaibatsu e o lutador conhecido como o "Rei do Punho de Ferro". Heihachi continua a lutar pelo controle da Mishima Zaibatsu contra seu filho, Kazuya, e seu neto, Jin. Depois de se ter recuperado das lesões que ele sofreu no ataque suicida contra ele das unidades Jack da G Corporation, Heihachi voltou com um punho de ferro e corpo para combinar. Heihachi é visto pela primeira vez em um flashback enquanto luta contra Kazuya como uma criança depois de assassinar sua esposa, Kazumi. Heihachi facilmente nocauteou Kazuya, e depois jogou seu filho de um penhasco. Após o desaparecimento presumível de Jin através de um suposto sacrifício de destruir Azazel, Heihachi infiltra-se na Mishima Zaibatsu e derrota muitos soldados da Tekken Force. Ele então luta e derrota Nina Williams, forçando ela e a Tekken Force a trabalhar para ele com sua afirmação de que ele sozinho pode restaurar a Mishima Zaibatsu para sua antiga glória. Heihachi, em seguida, lança uma transmissão mundial de seu retorno e o anúncio do Torneio do Rei do Punho de ferro 7, com a intenção de expor a forma do diabo de Kazuya ao mundo. Seu próximo passo é voar para a base principal de Archers of Sirius para obter a organização do seu lado, apesar de suas recusas no passado. Depois que ele e Nina dispõem de vários exorcistas, Heihachi luta e derrota seu líder Claudio Serafino, dizendo-lhe que eles estão trabalhando para o mesmo objetivo de derrubar o diabo. Mais tarde, Heihachi lança uma busca mundial por Jin para usá-lo para expor o diabo ao mundo. Mas ele então descobre que seu filho ilegítimo, Lars Alexandersson, resgatou Jin no Oriente Médio e o esconde. Depois que a Tekken Force não consegue capturar Jin, Alisa e Lee, Heihachi adverte Nina que ele não dá segundas chances, levando-a a apreender Jin. Meditando no Mishima Dojo, Heihachi é de repente atacado por um assaltante desconhecido, que simplesmente se chama de "alguém cujos punhos não conhecem igual". Os dois batalham, mas sua luta é interrompida por um exército de Jack-6 enviado por seu filho Kazuya para matá-lo. Eles formam uma trégua temporária e tiraram os robôs. Depois, Heihachi descobre que o nome de seu oponente é Akuma, e que ele está pagando uma dívida com Kazumi, visando Heihachi e Kazuya. Assustado por esta revelação, Heihachi luta contra Akuma novamente, mas finalmente perde a luta e é aparentemente morto por seu agressor. No entanto, Heihachi sobrevive e retorna a Mishima Zaibatsu. Com Akuma indo até Kazuya e Jin ainda desaparecido, ele decide aproveitar a situação. Ele ordena que a Tekken Force anuncie sua morte e que o torneio esteja fora. Ele então deteve a luta entre Kazuya e Akuma transmitida em todo o mundo, expondo a forma do demônio anterior e transformando a opinião pública contra a G Corporation. Depois, Heihachi lança um ataque a laser de um satélite, destruindo a torre da G Corporation. Acreditando que Kazuya está morto, Heihachi ri da sua suposta vitória. Mas quando seu satélite é de repente destruído por Kazuya, ele está horrorizado ao saber que seu filho tinha sobrevivido, e a Mishima Zaibatsu está sob escrutínio mais uma vez por supostamente destruir seu próprio satélite. Em um local desconhecido, Heihachi se encontra com um jornalista investigativo que estava olhando para a Mishima Zaibatsu. Impressionado com tudo o que o jornalista já havia encontrado, Heihachi decide falar sobre os segredos da família Mishima. Muitos anos atrás, Kazumi tinha chegado ao dojo de Jinpachi quando era apenas uma criança, tornando-se o rival do filho em treinamento. Heihachi encontrou-se atraído por ela e os dois se apaixonaram. Com o tempo, Kazuya nasceu, e ambos os pais estavam cheios de alegria. Mas toda essa felicidade logo desapareceu quando Kazumi desenvolveu uma febre um dia. Enquanto Heihachi estava amamentando sua esposa de volta à saúde, Kazumi de repente levantou-se e atacou-o. No dia seguinte, sua febre caiu e ela não se lembrou do que tinha feito com Heihachi. Enquanto isso continuava, Heihachi simplesmente o descartou porque tinha uma personalidade dividida. Mas em uma noite tormentosa, enquanto treinava no dojo, ele foi confrontado por sua esposa, que afirmou que um dia se tornaria uma ameaça para o mundo. Durante a batalha, Heihachi aprendeu com Kazumi que se casou com a família Mishima com o único propósito de matá-lo em nome da família Hachijou. Apesar de sua transformação em um demônio, Heihachi derrotou e aparentemente matou Kazumi. Quando ele se virou para sair, ele foi atacado novamente por sua forma diabólica, mas ele a segurou pelo pescoço. Ao implorar por sua vida, Heihachi notou que era uma armadilha, e gritou que ela não era mais a Kazumi que ele amava e quebrou o pescoço dela. Deixando ir, Heihachi olhou para o cadáver de sua esposa e lançou uma única lágrima. Por causa da traição súbita do clã Hachijou e sua natureza malvada, Heihachi torna-se também paranóico pelo resto de sua vida trágica como presente. Depois de contar a morte ao jornalista de Kazumi, Heihachi revela que ele jogou Kazuya fora de um penhasco para ver se seu filho não era humano, já que ele tinha o sangue amaldiçoado de sua mãe. Lamentando não matar Kazuya quando teve a chance, Heihachi decide que é hora de expor a verdade do diabo ao mundo e ser julgado. Impulso ao jornalista alegando a responsabilidade pelas mortes de sua família, Heihachi revela que ele sabia o tempo todo que o jornalista havia unido forças com Lars e o levaram embora. Então, a Zaibatsu chamou seu filho ilegítimo para pegar o jornalista. Algumas horas depois, Heihachi confronta Kazuya pela última vez na boca de um vulcão. Depois de uma longa troca de golpes um ao outro, Heihachi acaba lutando contra seu filho que se transforma no diabo e perde. Mas mesmo depois de ser derrotado, Heihachi reúne toda a força restante e luta novamente com Kazuya, que volta a sua forma humana. Mesmo que os dois estejam desgastados da luta, eles continuam trocando golpes um com o outro até Kazuya entregar um golpe fatal a Heihachi , matando seu pai de uma vez por todas. O cadáver de Heihachi é então jogado em um rio de magma por Kazuya. The_Motion_Picture Heihachi Mishima é destaque em Tekken: The Motion Picture. Nele, Heihachi é exibido pela primeira vez jogando seu filho, Kazuya Mishima, de um penhasco com a idade de cinco anos, afirmando que os leões empurrar seus filhotes fora de falésias e só levantar os que conseguem subir de volta. Vinte e um anos depois, Heihachi organiza um torneio de artes marciais, apelidado de The King of Iron Fist Tournament, em uma ilha. Kazuya participa do torneio, tendo sobrevivido a sua queda e voltou a subir com a venda de sua alma ao Diabo. Heihachi e Kazuya se enfrentam perto do fim do filme. A batalha é brutal para os dois, mas, no final, Kazuya emerge como o vencedor. Kazuya planeja matar Heihachi, mas junho Kazama consegue convencê-lo a não. Depois de Lee Chaolan define a ilha para se auto-destruir, é revelado que Heihachi recuperou a consciência, e ele escapa da ilha através de um avião.TrivaHeihachi bizarramente fala principalmente na terceira pessoa. Sua razão para atirar Kazuya de um penhasco é melhor explicado que isso não é mais canon com o enredo .. Tekken (2010 Filme) Heihachi Mishima aparece no filme Tekken como um dos principais anti-herói. No filme ele governa Tekken Corporation, salva Jin, seu neto, de seu filho Kazuya Mishima. No filme ele parece estar morto por Kazuya em uma explosão e Kazuya depois proprietária do torneio. No final do filme é revelado que ele sobreviveu à explosão e planos de levar Tekken Corp Jin. Tekken Blood Vegance Heihachi aparece no Tekken: Blood Vengeance filme. trivialidades Após passe de Daisuke Gori longe, a voz de Unsho Ishizuka Heihachi, independentemente da aparência antiga de Heihachi. Finais Tekken 2: A Queda de Um Filho Heihachi derrota Kazuya Mishima e o joga dentro de um vulcão. Ele então voa para longe em um helicóptero, sorrindo enquanto o vulcão entra em erupção. Tekken 3: A Queda de Um Neto Heihachi derrota True Ogre, que se dissolve. Ele então encontra Jin Kazama inconsciente, e o leva a seu helicóptero. Enquanto estão voando de helicóptero, Heihachi vê marcas do Devil Gene aparecendo no rosto de Jin. Heihachi então joga Jin do helicóptero, e fica olhando enquanto Jin cai em direção ao chão. Tekken 4: Heihachi Vence Heihachi e Kazuya entram em Hon-Maru e encontram Jin preso. De repente, Kazuya também é preso. Heihachi então diz que vai extrair o Devi Gene de ambos, para assim completar seu projeto científico. No final é dito que "Após isso, o mundo veio a conhecer uma era de trevas". Tekken 5: Adeus Devil Gene Heihachi prende Jinpachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, e Jin Kazama no topo de um foguete espacial, e lança os três para o espaço. Heihachi usa um binóculo para assistir os três sendo lançados, e ele ri maniacamente enquanto isso. Tekken 6: Erro Mostra a Terra a a frente um foguete , Dentro do foguete apareçe Heihachi Desamarando Jin Kazama e Kazuya Mishima , Para soltalos no universo para nunca mais aparecer , ele pega Jin e dá um chute , Jin se vai , Na Hora de jogar Kazuya , Kazuya segura o seu pé e o leva junto...Os Tres Entram em órbita com a terra , Pegam fogo e caiem com tudo na terra Ganryu Aparece com um buque nas mãos e estranha as estrelas e pergunta a si mesmo Julia Chang??. Análise Heihachi é visto como um anti-herói pelos fãs de Tekken, pois ele não é maligno como Kazuya e nem bondoso como Jin. Algumas vezes, suas ações são cruéis (ele usou seu próprio neto como isca para um terrível monstro) e outras vezes inspiracionais (ele sobreviveu a todos os atentados contra sua vida por causa de sua força de determinação). Mas na maioria des vezes, Heihachi trai, engana, e comete pequenos crimes para conseguir o que acha que é bom. Relação de sangue não significa nada para ele. Quando ele acha que alguém é uma ameaça, não importa quem seja, ele vai eliminá-no sem hesitar. Heihachi gosta de ser o melhor em tudo. Ele só concede ajuda ou aliança se ele puder se beneficiar disso. Heihachi tratava seu próprio filho cruelmente e tentava ensina-lo a agir da mesma maneira. Ocasionalmente, Heihachi presenteava pessoas que ele achava extraordinárias. Por exemplo, ele adotou Lee Chaolan após ver o jovem órfão lutar, ele treinou Jin Kazama (e muitos acham que ele veio a respeitar a determinação do rapaz em derrotar Ogre antes de ele ver que Jin possuia o Devil Gene e decidir matá-lo), e aceitou que Ling Xiaoyu freqüentasse sua escola mesmo após ela atacar um dos iates de Heihachi. Claro que ele tinha motivos para cometer esses atos, que se encaixam em seu código de ganho mútuo. Não se sabe o motivo para Heihachi querer criar uma nova forma de vida que combina seu DNA com o de Ogre e Devil. Talvez seja porque ele não quer mais conceder sua empresa a um dos seus sucessores (Kazuya e Jin), e o melhor que ele tem a fazer é se clonar. Outra teoria é que ele quer trocar a alma de Kazuya, jogando para a esfera do dragão Ogre, em troca de sua imortalidade, tornando um sucessor desnecesário. Uma terceira teoria é que ele quer governar o mundo usando essa nova forma de vida. A resposta para isso virá nos próximos jogos de Tekken. Dubladores Heihachi Mishima é dublado por Banjou Ginga em Tekken e Tekken 2, e por Daisuke Gouri em Tekken 3, Tekken 4 e Tekken 5. Bastidores *Apesar de ter setenta e cinco anos em Tekken 5, Heihachi aparenta ter saúde super-humana. Entretanto, ele não é o mais idoso dos combatentes. Tanto seu pai, Jinpachi Mishima, e Wang Jinrei são mais velhos do que ele. *Heihachi também aparece nos jogos Soul Calibur II, Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis e Tales of the Abyss. Ele também aparece no mangá GTO. *O grande amigo de Heihachi era Kuma I, seu urso de estimação e segurança. Após a morte de Kuma, Heihachi criou o filho de Kuma, Kuma II. *Heihachi não possui o Devil Gene, pois seu filho Kazuya o adquiriu fazendo um pacto com o Devil. Jin o adquiriu hereditariamente e seu pai Jinpachi conseguiu depois de Heihachi ter nascido, portanto não passou o Devil Gene para seu filho. *Sua arena em Tekken 3 se chama Ruínas Antigas. Em Tekken 4, sua arena simplesmente se chama Arena. *Em Tekken 3, quando Ogre é derrotado, ele aparenta absorver Heihachi para se transformar em True Ogre. Entretanto, quando se joga com Heihachi, é Jin Kazama quem é absorvido. *Em seu final não-canônico de Tekken Tag Tournament, um sorridente Heihachi pensa em massacrar Kazuya e Jin. *Em seu modo estória de Tekken 5, Heihachi se encontra com Jack 5 no quarto estágio, com Kazuya Mishima no oitavo estágio, e com Jinpachi Mishima no nono estágio. *De acordo com o modo estória de Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 5, Heihachi se esqueceu que havia prendido seu pai, Jinpachi Mishima, embaixo de Hon-Maru. *Heihachi Mishima é um dos quatro únicos personagens que aparecem em todos os jogos Tekken. Os outros três são Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams, e Yoshimitsu. Galeria Heihachi_Mishima_em_TT2.jpg Heihachi Mishima T2.jpg Heihachi Mishima T3.jpg Heihachi_Tekken_4.PNG Heihachi Mishima T5.jpg Jack_e_Heihachi_Mishima.jpg -Heihachi_Mishima_(Tekken_The_Motion_Picture).jpg Heihachi_em_TBV.jpg Heihachi_Tekken_movie.jpg Heihachi Mishima Soul Calibur II.jpg Heihchi em TRK.png Heihachi em Death by degrees.jpg|Heihachi em death by degrees|link=Heihachi |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined categoria:Personagens controláveis categoria:Personagens da família Mishima categoria:Personagens Japoneses categoria:Personagens praticantes do Estilo Mishima de Caratê Categoria:Boss Categoria:Sub boss Categoria:Death by Degrees